Just for Gaara
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Apapun akan dilakukan Sari untuk mendapatkan cinta Gaara. Dapatkah Gaara mencintainya? SariGaaMatsu. Inspirated from Suju KRY - The One I Love. RnR?


Ahem ahem! Perkenalkan.. Ini fic GaaraSari pertama Tika hlo.. Tika terinspirasi dari lagunya Super Junior K.R.Y - The One I Love. Happy reading, minna..!

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary **: Apapun akan dilakukan Sari untuk mendapatkan cinta Gaara. Dapatkah Gaara mencintainya? SariGaaMatsu. Inspirated from Suju KRY - The One I Love. RnR?

**Just for Gaara**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eonjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo**

**Naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo**

**[Aku lupa ketika memulai**

**Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini]**

"Do re mi fa~"

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Do re~"

"Ulang!"

"Do re mi fa so~"

"Argh.. Suara apa itu? Kau bisa serius tidak? Buktikan keseriusanmu untuk mendapatkan cinta Gaara."

"Baik!"

Itulah sedikit cuplikan perjuangan seorang gadis bernama Sari untuk mendapat cinta dari seorang lelaki bernama Gaara. Tanpa disadari Sari, Gaara mengintip dari balik kaca jendela.

"Apa dia benar-benar serius?" guman Gaara.

"Kak Gaara?"

Gaara dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Matsuri.

"Sedang apa Kakak di sini?" tanya Matsuri dengan alis bertaut.

"Ti-tidak," Gaara beranjak pergi dengan salting.

"Aneh!" Matsuri mengangkat bahunya dan memasuki ruang latihan Sari.

"Matsuri?" Sari kaget dan langsung memeluk Matsuri.

"Kau itu, membolos hanya untuk latihan vokal?" tanya Matsuri sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe..," Sari malah cengar-cengir.

"Aduh.. Sahabatku yang satu ini tampaknya sudah gila. Ini, aku belikan minum," Matsuri menyodorkan botol air mineral.

"Terima kasih," Sari mengambilnya dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. "Ah.. Terima kasih. Latihan ini cukup melelahkan."

"Semangat, Sari!" seru Matsuri.

"Yosh!"

**Flashback**

"Matsuri! Lihat..! Ini foto Kak Gaara..!" seru Sari girang sambil menunjukkan foto Gaara.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Kak Gaara sangat tampan," komentar Matsuri dengan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kau juga menyukainya, kan?" tanya Sari girang.

"Hm," Matsuri mengangguk.

"Kalo begitu, kita saingan!" seru Sari.

"Apa? Konyol. Aku hanya fans biasa. Bukan fanatik sepertimu," Matsuri menjitak kepala Sari.

"Ih... Baiklah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Kak Gaara!" seru Sari dengan semangat membara.

XxXxXxX

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kak Gaara menyukaiku!" seru Sari pada lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Apapun?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menantang.

"Ya!" jawab Sari mantap.

"Kalau begitu, di Ajang Suara Suna nanti, jadilah pemenangnya, juara 1," tantang Gaara.

Sari terbelalak. Argh.. Suaranya kan jelek banget! Tapi ia harus optimis! "Ya, aku bisa! Aku pasti menang!" seru Sari dengan yakin.

"Buktikan padaku," Gaara tersenyum mengejek sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sari.

Sari menatap punggung Gaara yang makin jauh. 'Sari, kau pasti bisa! Taklukkan Kak Gaara!' seru inner Sari.

**Flashback End**

Matsuri menatap matahari terbenam dari atap sekolah. Air matanya menetes diiringi rasa sakit di dadanya. Sari memang hebat. Ia pasti bisa membuat Kak Gaara menyukainya. Beda denganku, guman Matsuri. Ia mempererat genggaman pada pagar pembatas. Matsuri memang mencintai Gaara tapi ia memendam perasaannya agar tak menyakiti Sari. Mungkin lagu Cherry Belle - Dilema cocok dengan kisahnya. Akankah ia dapat mendapatkan cintanya Gaara? Gaara cowok paling tampan se-Suna menyukainya? Mustahil, itu hanya mimpi belaka. Air mata Matsuri bercucur kian deras. Ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan kegalauannya.

**Harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde**

**Eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji**

**[Sehari tampaknya begitu lama dan tidak memiliki akhir**

**Bagaimana pagi yang lain datang?**

**Aku tidak tahu]**

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia melihat langit-langit kamar. Apa gadis itu masih berlatih? Kenapa gadis itu begitu ingin mendapatkan cinta darinya? Gaara merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kenapa dia menjadi sebodoh ini? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia membuat perjanjian dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Ya, Gaara memang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan mempunyai banyak fans girl. Tapi fans girl yang satu ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar serius.

Jarum jam berputar dengan lambat. Akan sampai kapan dia dilanda perasaan bersalah? Semoga hari esok cepat datang dan gadis bernama Sari itu bukanlah pemenangnya. Ah, Gaara tidak bisa tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Matanya tak dapat tertutup sekejap saja. Bagaimana kalau Sari menang? Apa dia harus membohongi perasaannya dan meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai? Gaara tidak tahu. Semua akan terjawab besok di Ajang Suara Suna.

XxXxXxX

Gaara melangkah dengan gontai menuju dapur. Dia tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Matanya terus terbayang wajah Sari dan... Matsuri. Ia tidak bisa mencintai Sari atau bisa dibilang TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sari menang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meninggalkan Matsuri-orang yang dicintainya- atau menjadi pecundang? Gaara mengobrak-abrik rambutnya karena frustasi. Kenapa ia membuat sebuah persyaratan untuk Sari? Bodoh.

"Sepertinya Sari tidak akan menang," tanggap Temari.

Gaara menatap Temari dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, dengarkan saja suaranya. Aku saja yang jadi guru les vokalnya sudah tidak kuat. Sepertinya waktu yang kau berikan sangat singkat. Tiga hari waktu yang singkat mengubah seseorang menjadi penyanyi," komentar Temari.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalau dia menang? Seperti di film, sinetron, novel-"

"Hahaha... Sejak kapan kau jadi ibu-ibu yang suka nonton sinetron? Tetapi, satu permintaanku, jangan menyakiti hatinya, Gaara. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu," potong Temari, "meskipun aku tahu kau tak menyukainya."

Gaara menutup kelopak matanya. "Aku akan menjadi pacarnya jika dia menang dan akan kuputuskan secepatnya," Gaara meneguk segelas air dari kulkas.

"Terserah kau. Tapi kau tahu rasanya hati yang tersakiti? Sakit sekali. Sudahlah. Sana mandi!" perintah Temari.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku akan mandi," kata Gaara sembari melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**Eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago**

**I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo**

**[Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun**

**Meskipun tidak melakukan apa-apa**

**Kulihat waktu yang lambat]**

Sari menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara terbaiknya. Penonton terpana akan suaranya begitupun Gaara. Gaara tercengang di tempat duduknya. Temaripun tidak pernah berfikir kalau suara Sari seindah ini. Selama diajar Temari, Sari tidak bersuara seperti ini. Gaara jadi merasa risau di tempatnya. Sari? Inikah Sari? Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan. Akankah Sari menang? Akankah ia harus membohongi hatinya?

**Eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji**

**Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e**

**[Di mana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Karena aku hanya memikirkan satu orang]**

"Matsuri, Matsuri, ada yang lihat Matsuri?" Sari yang turun dari panggung panik mencari sosok sahabatnya.

Gaara yang baru sadar kalau Matsuri hilang ikut-ikutan panik meskipun sikapnya tenang, maklumlah sok jaga imej.

'Kau di mana?' batin Gaara sambil mencari Matsuri di koridor sekolah.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya memikirkanmu, Matsuri.'

**Ijae seoneun an doeneungeol nan arayo**

**Saranghalsu eobdaneungeol algo ihtjyo**

**Naui seotun gobaeki geudaereuldeo apeugehal ppuniraneungeol nan arayo algo ihtjyo**

**[Aku tahu aku tidak boleh melakukan hal ini**

**Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu**

**Pengakuanku akan membuat kau pergi melalui rasa sakit yang lebih**

**Aku tahu]**

"Ah!"

Gaara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita.

"Kak Gaara? Kakak sedang apa di sini?" tanya orang yang baru ditabrak dan diketahui bernama Sari.

"Tidak papa," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Bagaimana suaraku? Bagus, kan?" tanya Sari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya," jawab Gaara setengah hati.

"Jadi kalau aku menang...," kata-kata Sari menggantung.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi pacarmu," ujar Gaara.

Sari lonjak-lonjak di tempatnya. Ia senang sekali setelah mendengar perkataan Gaara tadi.

**Geureon jeul almyeon seodo**

**Eojjeol suga eobneyo**

**Geujo geumoreubman ddeo-oreujyo**

**Do nuneul gamado dashi nuneul deodo**

**Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e**

**[Meskipun aku tahu**

**Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun**

**Aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu**

**Jika aku menutup kedua mataku**

**Atau membuka lagi**

**Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang]**

"Pemenang Ajang Suara Suna ke-7 adalah..."

Gaara dan Sari yang berada di koridor harap-harap cemas mendengarkan suara MC.

"Sari dari Desa Suna..!" seru MC yang bernama Anko.

Penonton riuh bertepuk tangan.

"Sari harap segera menuju panggung untuk menerima piala."

"Kakak dengar itu? Aku menang, Kak!" Sari menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara.

Gaara terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari jeratan ini dan menemui Matsuri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Tanpa sadar Gaara berlari menjauh dari Sari. Ya, yang dia butuhkan adalah Matsuri, bukan Sari dan kekonyolan ini harus segera diakhiri. Dia tidak bisa berpikir akan janjinya pada Sari. Yang dia cintai adalah Matsuri. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Kak Gaara!" Sari mengejar Gaara yang berlari menjauhinya.

**Hansun gando jiulsu eobneun geumoseubeul**

**Nan geujeo nan geudaemaneul**

**Saenggakhajyo**

**[Memoriku tidak bisa menghapus untuk satu detik**

**Aku hanya berpikir darimu]**

Gaara membuka satu persatu kelas mencari sosok Matsuri. Tetapi nihil. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Dengan cepat Gaara menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Sari yang di belakangnya berlari hingga terengah-engah.

**Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago**

**I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo**

**Eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul hadeunji**

**Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e**

**[Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun**

**Meskipun tidak melakukan apa-apa**

**Kulihat waktu yang lambat**

**Di mana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Karena aku hanya memikirkan satu orang]**

Akhirnya Gaara sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Dengan cepat tangannya memutar pedal pintu dan terbukalah hingga menampakkan sosok Matsuri yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Perlahan Gaara mendekatinya. Di pegangnya pundak Matsuri. Matsuri yang mengetahui ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya langsung berbalik. Dibiarkannya air mata yang terus mengucur dengan deras. Tetapi ia langsung tercengang begitu mendapati yang menyentuhnya adalah Gaara.

Sari yang sudah mencapai atap berpegangan pada pintu agar tidak tumbang. Perlahan buliran bening membasahi pipinya.

"K-Kak Gaara?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku," ucap Gaara.

Matsuri memeluk Gaara. Ia menumpahkan segala air mata di dada bidang milik Gaara. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk Gaara kuat-kuat seolah tak ingin kehilangan.

**Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtjyo**

**[Aku hanya memikirkan satu orang]**

_**~Owari~**_

Yei! Aku suka banget sama lagu ini...! Muah!

Oke! Review, please..


End file.
